Various games, such as shuffleboard, require application of a player's skill in determining the relative effects of inertia and friction to place a sliding puck at a predetermined location. Most of such game apparatus require either a fixed court or an extremely large non-portable table which restricts the play of such inertia/friction games to fixed locations and therefore are not portable or useful in play during unexpected leasure.